Slumber party nightmares
by Don'tKillKenny
Summary: Sesshomaru lets Rin have a slumber party which goes all wrong. 3 girls would have been okay, but 8 teenage girls, his drunk dad, an annoying toad and unexpected visitors, can Sess handle it? PLZ R&R horror for Sess's sake
1. Chapter 1

Slumber party from hell

AN: Okay, I really hope you like this story. Just to warn you, if you like Kikyo you probably shouldn't read this because she's the bad guy in this. Please review if you want and enjoy!

Ten minutes left of class. Rin waited anxiously for the bell to ring. After she would be free from her prison and have the long weekend. She always hated school. After the first day of going there when she was eight, she had already made an arch enemy, Kikyo. Kikyo was the most popular, yet meanest girl in school. Her former mindless drones had been two twins, Kasha and Nania. Kikyo ditched them when their parents slipped and couldn't afford to go out shopping all the time. After that, Kasha and Nania became Rin's friends. Rin had four other friends though, Toki, Kanna, Ayame and Sango. Last but not least, one great cousin, Kagome. They all got along well, and Kasha and Nania had plenty of embarrassing stories about Kikyo to tell.

Kikyo's new drones were Kagura and Yura. Yura was strange and obsessed with Kagome's boyfriend Inuyasha because she thought he had beautiful silver hair. Kagura was Kanna's older sister, by 5 minutes. Ayame had the biggest crush and Koga who had the biggest crush on Kagome. Kagome had the biggest crush on Inuyasha though. Kagome's reasons for hating Kikyo was because she had tried to steal Inuyasha away from her, just because she liked him. They were arch enemies ever since that day, and they were in grade four!

Rin's reasons for hating Kikyo was because Kikyo always made fun of her because her parents died by being murdered during a bank robbery. Same with her two brothers. Soon after though, Sesshomaru adopted her and she lived with Sesshomaru and Jaken. They were both very nice, to her anyways. It was terrible every time Kagome had a party because Inuyasha always tried to hurt Sesshomaru. They weren't very close for brothers. Jaken was the best cook in the world and always made one of Rin's favorite meals once a week, because Sesshomaru made him do it. They were best friends but Sesshomaru was always dominant.

Rin was in deep thought and didn't even notice her biggest crush, Kohaku ask her a question.

"Do you know what the answer to number 24 is?"

"I'm sorry, I can't tell you. It's not that hard if you studied." Rin whispered back. Kohaku was her biggest crush. He always wore his hair up in a ponytail and wore a dark blue t-shirt with torn up jeans. Even though he didn't dress all that fancily he was still really hot. She had a crush on him since the second day of school. It was sort of a problem though because he was one of her best friends brothers. It was never easy to admit that. Rin finished the test and handed it to their teacher, Mrs. Kaede Rikula. Then the bell rang and whispered to Kohaku

"84" and he smiled at her. Calculus wasn't the easiest subject, even if you did study. Rin felt sorry for him and that's why she told him. She went to go meet up with her friends, and ran into Kanna first.

"Hey Kanna, how was Chemistry." She giggled. Rin saw that Kanna's hair was static like everywhere because she made a mistake while doing the mixture. Kanna replied in a dead like monotone voice

"It was the same potion that got me, as usual." Rin started to laugh. Poor Kanna could never get it right. Kanna had a bad hair day every time she came out of chemistry. Kanna would drop it, if her dad, Naraku let her. They walked down to their locker when they ran into the dreaded Kikyo.

"Oh, the perfect mix, dead Kanna and orphan Rin. You two never split up. You can never manage to even keep that potion down in chemistry, can you Kanna." Kikyo mocked them. Kagura just shook her head at Kanna and gave her a look saying 'I would help you if it wouldn't be social suicide. No offence.' Kanna hated it when Kagura did that.

"I also know about your crush on Kohaku but he's mine, just for you to know. It's sad that you're fifteen and you still don't know how to get a boyfriend." Kohaku walked into the situation and just said coolly

"Yeah, well at least she's not a tramp whose self esteem is so high it's ridiculous." Kikyo blushed. No boy had ever talked back to her like that before, except for Inuyasha. Boys talking back to her was Kikyo's pet peeve.

"Shut up loser."

"Wow, you two make the perfect couple." Rin said brightly. Kanna let out a little chuckle and Kohaku just stood there confused.

"What do you mean by that?" Kohaku asked Rin curiously. Rin smiled because she now had even more perfect blackmail, other than the fact that she had Kikyo wasn't potty trained until she was 4. Kikyo was fuming now because she was about to be publicly humiliated in front of one of the hottest guys in school. Inuyasha was still considered the hottest though.

"Nothing much, maybe I'll tell you later." Rin said which made Kikyo relieved and confused at the same time.

Kikyo's POV

Why would that loser do that. She obviously has something going on through that head of hers that's going to make me regret it even more. That stupid orphan girl! If she even thinks about black mailing me she'll regret it! Wait a minute, Kasha and Nania knew all my secrets before they became losers in poverty. They knew all my secrets so that means… THEY WOULDN'T DARE!

End POV

Kohaku shrugged and then left. Rin gave an evil grin at Kikyo and then she knew she was right. Something bad was going to happen.

"I promise not to tell everyone in the school that you said that if you promise to not tell anyone that I like Kohaku. Okay?" Kikyo smiled mentally. If she could trick Rin into doing that for her, she'd have the perfect opportunity to make her fail.

"Fine, I promise." Kikyo acted to be embarrassed, and was happy when poor Rin bought it.

"Awesome party you had on Monday Kikyo!" Hojo said kindly as he walked by. He stopped and Kikyo knew he wanted to have a conversation.

"Go away orphan girl, for the last time I'm not going to give you money for you and your family anymore okay, I don't have enough." Kikyo said trying to cover up the fact that she was actually talking with her. Rin went wide-eyed and couldn't help but to cry and run away. Kanna ran after her and as soon as Ayame saw, joined them. Rin went down to her locker and packed up everything as fast as she could and ran away crying. Of coarse, Kohaku saw and stopped her before she could leave. Rin started to miss her biological family and couldn't believe that Kikyo was cruel enough to actually bring them up like that. She was a rich, evil SLUT!

"Hey, what happened? Why are you crying?" Kohaku said obviously concerned. Sango came up from behind them with Kagome and Inuyasha also concerned.

"Yeah, tell us, was it Kikyo?" Sango said assuming it was. Rin quickly remembered the incident and her family and left from Kohaku's grasp crying some more. She ran outside with her stuff only to run into Sesshomaru, who was getting very impatient with her taking like 15 minutes just to get out of there. Rin looked up, and just got into the car. Jaken was sitting in the front seat and saw her crying and crawled into the back. Well, he tried but was knocked to the side by Sesshomaru who wasn't going to let his best friend get in the way of comforting his daughter. Poor Jaken was stuck beneath the seat and couldn't get out.

"Rin, why are you crying?" Sesshomaru asked obviously concerned, like the way her friends were.

"I miss my family and Kikyo was being an evil bit-"

"Oo dun nid tuh swar" Jaken said muffled under the seat. He was trying to see 'you don't need to swear'. Rin looked down and helped him out and up. Sesshomaru, who still didn't know what to do and figured if he asked she'd cry more. He decided to drive home and let her cry in her room. He still had no idea what to do. He always hated seeing tears coming from her beautiful chocolate brown eyes. He despised it. He didn't know what to do because he never was a 15 year old girl. He did the only thing possible, and the thing he did when he was most desperate. Call his step mother for advice. He picked up the phone and dialed the number.

One ring, two rings, three rings…. Sesshomaru was getting seriously impatient and yelled

"Pick up the damn phone you fuck'n idiots!"

Of coarse, Inutaisho picked up the phone just in time to hear Sesshomaru's swearing fit.

- It's nice to hear from you too son. – Inutaisho said blandly in his deep voice.

"Oh, you heard that I take it." Sesshomaru said regretting he could lose his temper when it came to Rin so easily.

-Yep, every word of it. What do you need.- Inutaisho said still not losing his cool on the other end of the phone. Sesshomaru of coarse couldn't tell that Inutaisho was rolling his eyes.

"I need to talk to Izayoi." Sesshomaru regretted having to say that. He knew his father would be all over him for that, which he was.

-Oh, so now you need the help of a weak human woman huh?- Inutaisho mocked him, using the exact same words Sesshomaru used in his reaction to learning that they were engaged.

In the back ground you could hear Izayoi saying "What did you say about me honey?" and Sesshomaru laughed at his father's stupidity.

-This is all you're fault! You owe me!-

"Just say that…." Sesshomaru was having trouble thinking of a way to get his father out of it.

"Just say that your son needs the help of a wonderful, beautiful woman." Sesshomaru hoped that by making his father suck up to her that it would help. Inutaisho decided to go along with it, praying that it would work. If it didn't, he would need to go somewhere else for advice.

He could hear his father saying it and then Izayoi kissing him. She then picked up the phone and said

-Hello, how can I help you Sesshomaru?- She said politely still swooning over what Inutaisho had said, or what she thought he said.

"I need your help because Rin was being picked on at school by some Kikyo wench and I don't know how to make her happy and stop crying."

-Well, it depends on what happened. Why is she crying?- Izayoi said half concerned, half swooning. Sesshomaru thought she sounded really weird.

"She didn't actually tell me. I only know it has something to do with her missing her family and the Kikyo wench."

-Oh yes, I do believe that Inuyasha was having trouble with her too. I don't know because there's probably more to it than just that. I'm so sorry that I can't help you out. If there's anything else I can do I promise I will.- Izayoi said regretting it because ever since she first started dating Inutaisho she had tried to win over his demonic human-hating heart.

"That's okay, I suppose you tried your best. Bye now." Sesshomaru said as he hung up. He decided to turn on the TV hoping he could find a channel that could take his mind off Rin. As soon as he turned it on, it was a commercial. He was about to change the channel until he heard the commercial say

'Do you know how to make any teenage girl the happiest girl in the world no matter what happened to her?' Then Sesshomaru's full attention was on the screen. He knew to not believe everything he heard, but decided that it was the only hope he had.

'All you have to do is let her have a slumber party with all of her friends! And you can't have a slumber party without-' Sesshomaru turned off the TV and marched straight into Rin's bedroom feeling proud. He thought that a slumber party would be the perfect idea for Rin. Besides, he never did let her have any parties except for occasionally on her birthday. Besides, how hard could it be for him?

"Rin, are you still upset?"

"Yes, why shouldn't I be? I was humiliated and taunted by because my family was dead."

"How would you feel if you had a slumber party? I know that you don't usually get to have parties and your friends are like or are family right?"

"Really? You'll let me have a slumber party with all of them?" Rin said, stopping to sob and Sesshomaru could detect happiness starting to flow through. Sesshomaru nodded and Rin thanked him a lot. She immediately called all of her friends and hoped they could all come.

"Is it okay if I have them over tomorrow Dad?" Rin said hopeful. Sesshomaru nodded again, happy that he listened to the commercial. He loved seeing Rin happy. Besides, there were only going to be three of them. Or so he thought.

"They're all going to be girls right?" Sesshomaru said making sure. He remembered when he threw a party with girls and how his father went ballistic.

"Don't worry, they will!" Rin said happily. She started dialing numbers rapidly. Sesshomaru just left her to it and decided to have Jaken make him some dinner.

After 30 minutes of Rin dialing numbers, Sesshomaru was starting to become really nervous. How many people was she inviting? His mind was having a little war inside of itself. Rin finally came into the room happy as ever and started to eat her favorite meal.

"So Rin, who did you invite?" Sesshomaru said curiously.

"Let me see, there's Kagome, Sango, Kanna, Ayame, Toki, Kasha and Nania. Thank you so much Dad, you're the best!" Rin said happily. She was laughing looking forward to it when she noticed Sesshomaru's horrified expression.

Rin's POV

Oh my god, did I invite to many? Well, eight is a lot but he never set any limits, I thought it was okay. Oh no, what if he makes me uninvited some of them? Is he going to be that mean or am I that stupid? No, it has to be me being stupid, if Sesshomaru was mean he wouldn't of even let me have a party in the first place! Oh no, what do I do?

End POV

Sesshomaru's POV

Oh no, EIGHT BABBLING TEENAGE GIRLS! At least one of them is going to suggest too invite boys over and Rin falls down to peer pressure easily! Oh no, I shouldn't of listened to that stupid commercial. Wait, but it's tomorrow night, so I can get it done wit quickly. Besides, I'll have Jaken to help me and Rin won't be that bad, will she?

End horrified Sesshomaru's POV

Jaken's POV

SESSHOMARU BRIBED HER INTO BEING HAPPY? HOW STUPID IS HE! AND HE DIDN'T SET A LIMIT! OH NO, HE'S GOING TO MAKE ME  
HELP OUT I JUST KNOW IT!

End even more horrified POV

No one spoke for the rest of the meal because they were all to worried. They all left at the same time. Jaken stayed behind to wash the dished and no one even noticed when Jaken dropped his favorite plate with his toad like hands. The closest thing to being noticed was Sesshomaru thinking 'stupid toad'. How was he going to get himself out of this party?


	2. The first arrivals

The first arrivals

AN: I got some reviews for chapter 1, which I am grateful for because I put it up late at night. Enjoy and please review!

Sesshomaru had trouble getting to sleep that night. He was supposed to be cold, heartless and brave. Why was he having so much trouble with the fact that Rin was having a sleepover with 7 other friends? Besides, if he was having to much trouble, Jaken would be there to help and if things got really bad, he could call his father over. But in Sesshomaru's mind, that was the absolute last resort. He knew if he asked him, Inutaisho would never forget, ever. 'Damn him and his good memory!' Sesshomaru cursed in his mind. Inutaisho even remembered when he needed help with Rin's homework. 'But that was really hard and boring geography she had! How was I supposed to know the answer to where Winnipeg was?' Sesshomaru closed his eyes and tried to get to sleep once again, but failed. Then, Jaken walked into his room and told Sesshomaru

"I can't get to sleep. Can you help me?" Jaken said in a puppy-dog-toad voice.

"How can I help you if I'm on the break of killing you right now for waking me up!" Sesshomaru tried to control his temper not to wake Rin.

"You weren't asleep, I heard you thinking out loud!"

"I was thinking out loud?"  
"Basically, if you think just normally, you grunt but when you think really hard you talk. It's quite funny if you're thinking about something embarrassing." Jaken said in a matter of fact like way. He received a clunk on the head from Sesshomaru which made him fall unconscious.

"Happy, I helped you get to sleep, didn't I?" Sesshomaru said proud of his ingenious comebacks at his annoying toad friend. He always wondered why he even kept him with him. Sesshomaru decided to save all his worries for morning and managed to close his eyes and sleep.

636363636363636363636363636363636363636363636363636363636363636363636363

It was dark and gloomy all around him. He looked down and noticed he was tied up and there was a single light that centered him. He noticed that his head really hurt. Nothing could be seen except for him, the chair and the ropes. What was happening to him?

Just then, he saw Rin coming out of the darkness holding a pair of scissors. She was grinning evilly. Sesshomaru looked confused and frightened at her. After her, came Toki, the crazy pink haired girl with strange aqua eyes entered. She was holding something that Sesshomaru couldn't quite make out. It looked like a stick of some sort. After came Ayame holding some cases with a large powder brush. This wasn't looking good for him. Then, came Kagome, holding a girly pink hairbrush and had some ponytail holders, bobby pins and berets with her. Soon came Sango, who held a stick like Toki's, but hers was longer and skinnier. He couldn't make it out. Soon came Nania, the crazy cat girl, and was a cat demon herself, was holding some cases that were smaller than the ones Ayame was holding. She also had a long skinny thing with a soft thing on the end. He recognized it, it was something Rin and Jaken used every morning. Soon came the crazy phoenix demon, Kasha holding something that looked like a black pencil with a lid. Horror then came to his eyes. He recognized that it was…. EYELINER! No, they were giving him a make over. Last, but not least came Kanna smiling evilly holding a mirror. He couldn't see for a couple of moments, then he opened his eyes and saw Kanna showing him the mirror, and inside, he saw his face but it was, smothered in make up! They had given him the worst make up job ever. Then his father came out of the shadows holding a camera, took a picture and was saying at how good this would be for blackmail.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Dad, wake up! Dad, earth to Daaad!" It was Rin's voice.

"Get away from me you cursed wench!" Sesshomaru yelled suddenly waking up, noticing he was in his bed, looking straight into Rin and Jaken's faces.

"Some nightmare you were having I take it." Jaken said jokingly and Rin laughed with him. Sesshomaru was just plain embarrassed, but managed to hide that.

"I'm going to put on my make up now. I'll be a couple of minutes." Rin said holding up her make up set that Jaken had gotten her for Christmas. Sesshomaru tried to back away from it, but crashed into the wall and had a picture land on him. It wasn't really pleasant.

"I'm not sure if I even want to know what you were dreaming about." Rin said in a you're-insane way. Sesshomaru glared at her as she left the room. Jaken laughed and got a bad clunk on the head from Sesshomaru.

"Have another nice sleep!" Sesshomaru said evilly at him.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Rin, Sesshomaru and Jaken were at a party store getting some stuff for her huge slumber party for that night. Rin was staring at the huge shelf of balloons wondering which one to take.

"Sesshomaru, I'm sorry to say that there are no balloons in this stupid store." Jaken said annoyed. Sesshomaru raised a peculiar brow at him and Jaken noticed Rin still looking at the shelf.

"Well, unless you count that large rack of balloons right there, of course." Jaken said mentally slapping himself. He wondered how he managed to walk right by this place and not even notice that large section of balloons. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes at him and then heard his cell phone ring. He picked it up and heard Izayoi's voice saying

-I'm sorry that I couldn't help you last night, I was wondering if you managed to cheer her up?-

"Yes, Rin is happy again." Sesshomaru said dreading every word of it remembering his nightmare from the previous night and the slumber party that was going to be that night.

-GREAT! How did you manage to do that? I have some friends, they have a daughter and when she gets sad she can never be cheered up. How did you manage to do it?-

"I said she could have a slumber party." Sesshomaru said while gulping trying to hide his fear.

-Oh, how many people are coming to it? 2 people are okay, did she invite more because I know you wouldn't be stupid enough to let her do that, but it will be pure hell if you did.-

"Thanks, but as a matter of fact apparently I AM stupid enough to do that. She invited 7 friends over when she was only supposed to invite 2!"

-She just went against you like that? Sesshomaru, you have to learn to take control more! If she just did that okay with it that means she's being spoiled!-

"I didn't exactly tell her the limit, I thought she could figure that I don't like crowded places."

"Nope." Rin said in the background.

-Huh, Inutaisho told me you invited every person in the grade when you were 15 and he had to kick then all out, and that three of his precious things were broken by them.-

"HE TOLD YOU THAT! WHY MUST HE BE OBSESSED WITH THINGS THAT I DO WRONG? INUYASHA IS THE ONE WHO HAD A PARTY AND HAD ALL OF FATHER'S MONEY STOLEN!" Sesshomaru yelled.

"He was the one who did that?" Inutaisho said trying to control his anger from behind Sesshomaru. Inuyasha was glaring at Sesshomaru and then backed away from Inutaisho.

"He told me that was you who did that." Inutaisho said trying to keep himself from beating up his son. Sesshomaru wasn't as successful though. Soon, Inutaisho failed and Jaken picked up the phone.

"Please don't mind those rabid dogs. He'll call you back once he's done." Jaken said coolly while hanging up.

About 10 minutes later after Inuyasha was severely beaten up enough to be unconscious, Sesshomaru decided to ask the questions.

"So, why were you here at a party store?"

"Inuyasha said he heard someone was stupid enough to throw a party and invite all his female friends, except for Rin for some strange, mean reason. He decided that he wanted to invite his friends over tonight for a couple of hours so they could do their own thing. Is Rin having friend trouble at school or something?" Inutaisho said in his deep voice still showing some concern. She was his grand daughter after all.

"I had no idea about this. When is this?"

"Tonight, is what I heard, either that or tomorrow."

"Rin, are you having friend trouble at school?"

"With Kikyo, I suppose. Why do you ask?"

"Someone I think is throwing a party with everyone except you. It seemed that all of your friends were really looking forward to it." Inutaisho said not even noticing how big a mistake he had just made. Rin started bawling and snatched Sesshomaru's cell out of Jaken's hands and started to dial the first number she could think of. She called Kasha and she started to talk right away.

-Hello, who is this?- Kasha said cheerfully, completely opposite of Rin's mood.

"You let some slut throw a party sob and not even stick up for me to have them remember me? I thought that's what friends were for! Well have a fun party filled weekend!" Rin said still bawling.

-The only party I know about is the one you're having tonight. What are you talking about?- Kasha was plain confused. She was sort of an idiot and was forgetful. She figured she must have forgotten.

"Oh, it's my party? Oh, that would make sense, sorry Kasha!" Rin said all happy again. Kasha just hung up the phone again, and decided to forget that she even got that phone call.

"You were the idiot who let his daughter invite 7 crazy, screaming teenage girls to a slumber party? You truly are a moron!" Inutaisho said trying to suppress his laughter because he had to say, it was funny that he had sort of indirectly called his son a moron.

Sesshomaru glared at him and Sesshomaru and his group left off to their apartment. And to believe that they were going to cram 10 people in there that night.

It was evening. Rin's friends should be arriving in 30 minutes. Sesshomaru was scared. It showed and Rin felt bad. But she wasn't going to let that get in the way of her night. Jaken had just finished putting together all of the snacks and was exhausted. Rin was staring at the clock counting the seconds for her friend's arrivals. Then, there was a knock at their door. Sesshomaru got it, and to his horror, two of the friends were there, looking content as ever, holding their bags close to them. It was Kanna and Ayame.

"Why are you here so early?" Sesshomaru said, obviously scared.

"Our parents decided to go out on a double date together to take advantage of this chance. We thought they had called and said we were coming early.

"I didn't know about it!" Sesshomaru said still horrified that a fraction of the friends had already arrived.

"Neither did I but that doesn't matter!" A Rin who had the complete opposite of Sesshomaru's reaction to them coming early said happily. They all stared at Jaken who just let out a little 'oops.'

"Well, actually there's only three of them, because my father created me on his own." Kanna said sounding casual with Ayame staring at her as if she was crazy. Sesshomaru was glad that everything was calm. Maybe that night would be okay after all. He was relaxed until he heard some springs of the couch break. Ayame had jumped over the couch and broke the spot where Sesshomaru always sat. Oh, he knew that it was only going to be the beginning of that night that might never end. It was going to be the worst night of his life, for sure. Would he be able to handle it?


	3. Somnusfactiophobia and Kanna's crush

Somnusfactiophobia and Kanna's crush

AN: Just for you to know, somnusfactiophobia means fear of slumber parties. Thank you so much for reviewing my last 2 chapters! It was appreciated. Please review if you like this chapter because more crazy people are coming. Please don't kill me for who I decide ot pairKanna with. I couldn't think of anyone better so pleaseENJOY!

-Jakenliker-

Every single moment of the 2 girls being over was dreaded. Jaken had managed to freak them all out, except for the dead like one, because he managed to burn the pizza he had been trying to bake. Even though the night had barely begun, everything was already going wrong. Sesshomaru was still on his guard for the make-over he had been expecting from the nightmare. Having girls whispering secrets, going insane and giggling for the entire night was no quite Sesshomaru's idea of having fun.

"So, we're just going to be ordering pizza, right?" Rin asked Sess eagerly. She knew exactly what she wanted to order.

"I suppose so. What will you and your friends want?" Sess said in a less than enthusiastic voice.

"Ayame and Toki will probably want meat lovers. Kasha will need vegetarian. Kanna will want cheese. I like Hawaiian. Nania will want pepperoni. Kagome will want any kind of pizza, except for meat lovers because she's not picky. Sango will want one that has anchovies on it. So we'll need about 6 or 7 pizza's." Rin said happily. She noticed Sesshomaru's horrified expression figuring he wasn't going to be happy about the approximate price. He had no idea girls' were such pigs! He could imagine wolf demons by instinct but having some of them need an entire pizza! Even the humans needed that much.

"How about we just get two pizzas? Meat lovers and pepperoni."

"Kasha's a vegetarian."

"Vegetarian too then."

"Kanna only likes cheese flavored."

"We'll have cheese too them.

"Sango only likes pizza with lots of anchovies on it."

"That too then."

"I want Hawaiian."

"Very well then, we'll order that too then."

"Thanks a lot! You are the best dad ever!" Rin said gleefully. Sesshomaru was slightly confused for a minute, but then he realized he just promised her all the pizzas. He felt like an idiot. Before he could suggest to get half and half pizzas, Jaken had already ordered. He got a pretty good punch on the head for that one. Sesshomaru wasn't sure if he was going to survive the night, either that or keep himself from going broke. He was starting to calm down a bit until….

Rin screamed as loud as she possibly could. Sesshomaru rushed to see what was going on.

"Sorry, we were having a 'who could scream the loudest' competition." Rin replied to Sesshomaru's slightly worried look innocently. He mentally slapped himself. After that, there were two more screams. He was surprised at how loud someone who seemed so deadly quiet could scream. Then there was another scream from Rin.

"Don't tell me your having a rematch you stupid girl!" Jaken scolded from inside the kitchen, still putting out some of the fire with the fire extinguisher noticing he hadn't quite put it out before. As a reward, he got punched in the head again. Rin came running out very panicked. Sesshomaru thought only one thing. One of them must of gotten hurt.

"Who got hurt and how?" Sesshomaru said slightly faster than he usually talked.

"WE DIDN'T GET ANY PUNCH!" Rin was screaming like it was the end of the world. Of course, their grumpy neighbor who lived right below them protested by knocking on the ceiling like he usually did. His pet name from the ones living around him was 'the stupid grumpy old man'. Living beside was the 'senile, forgetful old men', the good friends of his father's Myouga, Totosai and Saiya. Actually, everyone in the apartment building had a name. Sesshomaru was called the 'hot emotionless dude'. He didn't like that much.

"Does that really matter?" Sesshomaru just said emotionlessly, managing to get a grip of himself.

"YES IT DOES!" Rin screeched. The grumpy old man below pounded on the ceiling with his trusty broom again. Rin and Jaken jumped on the ground in response. That was how their daily little wars went.

"Can't you manage with soda?" Sesshomaru said, not even sure if they had soda.

"Jaken drank the last of the frog water this morning (it's sort of like pop, I've never actually had some but that's what my dad says it is so please bare with me)."

"Jaken, go out and get some punch and soda." Jaken left as fast as he could, too fast for his own good as he fell down the stairs. The phone rang.

"Hello, Sesshomaru speaking."

-Hello, idiot, how's your party going – Inutaisho said in a mocking voice.

"Shut up father."

-My, your friendly tonight, are they getting to you? Aren't they coming over in a few minutes or so?-

Sesshomaru just grunted in dismay, and decided to hang up. The phone rang again.

-Wow, you're certainly in a socializing mood right now, aren't you?-

Sesshomaru growled.

"Perhaps I'm not looking forward to having parties such as this."

-Ah, I get it, you have somnusfactiophobia huh?-

"What are you saying?"

-It means fear of slumber parties.-

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes angrily.

-Izayoi wants to talk to you now.- Inutaisho said casually and before Sesshomaru could do anything, he was being greeted by that oh so familiar voice that he'd heard a lot from the last couple of days.

-If you need any help, just call us and we'll be right over. Inuyasha has his party over at the moment so only one of us would be able to help you at the time. We understand that you have it happening for an entire night though. Don't forget you have Totosai, Myouga and Saiya living basically right next to you. They can always help.- There was a pause. –Actually, I take that back.-

Soon Jaken came in with a huge amount of punch and about 8 bottles of pop. Sesshomaru was surprised he actually managed to make it 6 stories up with all that stuff.

"Here oo guo" Jaken said muffled under the amount of stuff. Sesshomaru used his one arm to support the maximum amount of drinks he could handle, which was all but the punch. He had lost it because his stupid little half brother made it have to be severed by crashing the car into his shoulder while trying to learn to drive. Poor Inuyasha felt so guilty and tried to make it up to him by giving him all the money he had or to find a way to pay his rent. Even then, he'd still feel guilty. Poor Sesshomaru felt slightly bad for making his little brother feel so bad, but then decided that he deserved it and threw small toy trucks at him every time he had the chance. He got pleasure from it at least. Sesshomaru decided not to get a false arm because poor Rin was scared to death of them, because one the robbers who had killed her family had a false arm. Things never worked out all that well inside that one small apartment. At least one of them was always suffering in some way, usually Jaken because he always over exaggerated the situation. Actually, Jaken was more miserable than Sesshomaru was when the arm was lost.

Someone knocked on the door. Sesshomaru mentally prayed it was the pizza. It was both, actually.

"Pizza, that'll be $50.78."

"Hi, I'm here for the party!" It was Sango. She didn't completely irritate Sesshomaru. She was actually one of his preferred ones. Though she was older than Rin by a year, she always helped Sesshomaru in any way that she could because she felt bad for him about the loss of the arm. She was wearing a pink and mini skirt and top.

Sesshomaru simply pointed to Rin's bedroom, and following her was a small, two tailed cat.

"Oh yeah, sorry, Kirara always causes problems at home when no one's there to stop her. I know she won't cause too much trouble, I promise. If it's too much of a problem, Kohaku can come pick her up. We called and asked if it was okay." Sango explained. Sesshomaru shot a death glare at Jaken who just mumbled another small 'oops'. Another special reward was given to him from Sesshomaru.

"I have a party to get to here!" Said the pizza delivery guy irritated and impatiently. Ayame walked out whistling a little tune and noticed the pizza delivery guy.

"Oh hey Koga, I didn't know you were coming too!" Ayame said happily and warmly. She figured Rin had it as a surprise for her to try and get them together.

"Oh, sorry Sess."

"Don't call me that."

"He prefers 'hot emotionless dude'." Rin said mockingly from her bedroom. She stopped giggling when she was shot a death glare by Sesshomaru, which didn't happen very often. Koga was only attempting to hold back a laugh, but failed and nearly dropped the pizzas.

"So that's the job you wouldn't tell anyone about? Being a pizza man isn't all that bad." Kanna said simply from the bedroom staring at Koga (can someone please tell me if I'm spelling his name right?).

"Well, I'd better go now. Oh Rin, Kohaku says hi and thanks. He won't tell me what for though." Koga said simply and before they knew it, he had run off.

"Oh yeah, Rin you asked me to bring my lye or not game. Here you go." Sango said cheerfully. Ayame looked excited and ran into the room to play the game.

"Okay, Kanna, you can go first." Rin volunteered Kanna before she could leave the circle.

Kanna drew a card and she read it. It said

"Who do you have a crush on? Oh, that's so typical for this game."

"So, who's the lucky man?" Ayame teased.

"There is no one." Kanna said, and it said she was lying.

"Oh, do we know him?" Rin continued in, very enthusiastic.

"No you don't because there is none." It said she lied again. All the girls, except for Kanna 'ooooooo'ed. Kirara mewed happily.

"It's, Ha-" Kanna stuttered quietly, but never underestimate a wolf demons' hearing or instinct of jumping to conclusions.

"YOU LIKE HAKAKU!" Ayame cheered.

"No I-" It detected a lye again. Kanna was embarrassed, but didn't let it show.

"You like a guy with a Mohawk!" Sango cheered. They both had some things in common. They both sort of obeyed someone. Kanna had to obey her father andHakaku obeyed Koga. Also, the personality of the other could help either control the other one or bring them out more, if that last task was possible (see my slighty screwed up logic). They probably could do the other one a lot of good (Also, I ran out of guys ot match them up with. I want them all to have one guy, but now I've made up some relationships like this. Remember in this fanfic THEY'RE THE SAME AGE, so please don't go around thinking I'm some scary person, but if you do, I suppose you have the right.)

Right after that, Kagome entered happily and very cheery.

"HEY GUYS! Oh, that game, who has a crush on who?" Kagome said happily, almost memorizing all the cards. She played that game a lot and it always got embarrassing truths out of people.

"Kanna likes Hakaku!" Sango cheered.

"Oh, now that will be a fun matchmaking job. I never really thought I could see them together, but mind you, he could use someone to hold back his complaining a bit." Kagome started to get lost in thought and ideas. One of Kagome's main jobs as one of the friends was being the matchmaker. She was still working on Sango and Miroku though because she could never manage to get Miroku to stop killing the mood! Once they were watching the super bowl and he even had his arm around Sango's shoulder and it looked like she had finally done it. Instead ofhim groping her, he stood up and cheered, knocking Sango into the popcorn. Quite a few of the people there couldn't stop laughing at poor Sangos misery.

"Hopefully it will end up better than that." Kagome said aloud, and no one had any idea what she was talking about. They decided to shrug it off and continue.

"Sesshomaru, or Dad, come here please!" Rin said happily. Sesshomaru came, sort of curious about what all the commotion was about. They attached the little wrist thing on him and drew a card for him. Rin decided to read it.

"Which would you rather do? Let us give you a make over or do all of our nails, and do a good job or you have to hug Jaken and say 'I love you and you're my best friend in the whole widest world. Remember, whichever one you choose, you have to do." Rin said starting to get a slight evil grin on her face. What will Sesshomaru choose? Will his worst nightmare come true? What will happen when the rest of the party shows up?

AN: Yeah another one. If any of you really hate the match I've made in this one, just tell me and I'll redo the chapter, if you like, think I'm sort of committing a crime or something by matching them up. Also, if in some parts, it magicallychanges to Ginta, sorry I mixed them up before. I was so positive Ginta had the mohawk. Oh well, sorry if that happened.Beleive it or not, some people do get morally opposed to couples like that, you know, opposite's attract ones, and if you're one of them, go and complain and I'll think of something. Thanks, if you read this anyways and I have no problem with flames. I knowthis is going to sound pathetic, but I'm actually feeling slightly guilty or something like that because of me pairing them. Yeah, I'm very obsessive and a drama queen. That's how I'm like Jaken .Actually, I kind of wished I got moreflames so I could be a better writer and all. Thanks if you read this, again.


	4. How fast gossip spreads

Chapter 4: Gossip travels fast

AN: It's been almost a year since I've updated… I AM SOOOOO SORRY! I'll try to update more often if I can! I've gotten rid of some of my other stories and I'm going to try to get one finished off this weekend! Plz R&R this chapter and most importantly, ENJOY!

Sesshomaru stood there realizing that it was time for him to choose. His nightmare from the night before, or the nightmare he had been scarred from for years. He never really trusted the toad much, almost everybody could understand why. He knew he couldn't do a good job on their nails, and makeup, well… he didn't trust their abilities. He had only one choice…

"I don't have time for that right now. I'll compromise with you later."

"How?" Rin challenged him. She had wanted to give him a make over for months.

"It will be just as good, I promise." The aggravating beeping sound came on again. How he wanted to smash it. He rolled his eyes and came up with a new idea. It stopped.

"You can invite Inuyasha and his friends over later on tonight." Cheers sounded all over the room, immediately unclipping the wrist band off his arm.

"However, you can't play with that anymore." There was uncontrollable silent shuffling, and Sango put it away. Sesshomaru smiled. Victory was his. Nothing could ruin his streak of luck now, he felt that way anyways. Then, there was a knock on his door. He cursed silently to himself forgetting about the other three that had not yet arrived. He went and answered the door and saw a wolf-demon girl with pink hair and orange hair with a slim figure and already in her hello-kitty pajamas. It was no wonder why Rin thought she didn't fit in with many others well. There was also a blond-haired black-eyed girl in a pink and green kimono next to a girl who looked similar to her but had auburn hair and aqua eyes and a red and yellow kimono. Each one of them had interesting animal ears, blond had short, brown had long.

"Hi, I'm Kasha; I'm here for the slumbaaaaaaaaaa!" She tripped over Sesshomaru's very visible leg and crashed right onto an unsuspected Jaken whose head was hit against the unfair fire extinguisher. Obviously, the brown haired girl was Kasha. He soon found out pinky was Toki and blondy was Nania. They all charged into Rin's room, with a crash.

After about five minutes of joyful reunions, Rin and Ayame charged out. They clearly wanted something that they were going to have to fight for.

"Dad, we want something more than the boys coming over since we had to stop playing our game."

"What exactly did you have in mind?" He mentally slapped himself. He knew that he should have said something along the lines of 'over my dead body.'

"Giving grandpa a makeover?"

"Done."

Rin and Ayame smiled in triumph and ran happily into the room to tell everybody the good news. Sesshomaru was actually looking forward to seeing his father with large amounts of blush on. That would be suitable revenge for his constant mockery. He stepped backwards to head into his bedroom right when he tripped over Jaken's limp body and a groan escaped Jaken's lips. It was going to be a dreadfully long night for the two of them, unless they committed suicide before it ended. Then maybe they could escape it well.

There was yet another knock on the door and Sesshomaru was frightened that someone had advertised this as an open house. He was already preparing to reach for the rope under the sink. Jaken stumbled and answered the door when four beautiful, ecstatic girls game charging in and immediately lied down next to Sesshomaru, slightly fighting over who would be closest. In the end, the red haired one won.

"Hello Sesshomaru!" They all said synchronized and happily. Sesshomaru had a sudden look of dread smeared on his face. It was none other than "The Seventh Floor Possy."

Meanwhile at Kanna's house

"And then that loser actually asked me out on a date." Kikyo was laughing at the thought of going out with one of the poor shy human boys who came up with the courage to ask her on a date. Yura and Kagura laughed with her. Yura actually liked him… she thought he was downright cute. Kikyo's red revealing spaghetti strap showed down her shirt as all three of the matching girls (in different colors) were lying down on Kagura's comfortable bed in her contemporary room.

"By the way, where's that annoying little sister of yours Kagura?" Kikyo asked, "I haven't seen her all night." Before Kagura could answer, Yura butted in saying,

"Who knows, maybe she decided to finally leave us cool people alone." She said with a wondering look on her face along while flailing her legs up in the air and combing her perfectly done hair. That was why she was popular. She knew all of the tricks to having the perfect hair. She had even managed to curl Kikyo's hair perfectly a couple of times before, and many compliments came with it, for Kikyo.

"No, she's at some stupid slumber party right now." Kagura rolled her eyes at her naïve friends. Kikyo immediately got angry.

"WHAT! There was a slumber party tonight and no one invited ME? Even if it is for total losers, I have to be at every single party, you all know that right?" She looked at her friends angrily, making it very straightforward that there was only one correct answer in this case. Yura and Kagura nodded yes, even thought they had betrayed her and had many parties behind her back. Kikyo gave a shake of her head as if to say 'good, you'd better have.'

"There's only one thing that could cheer me up right now…. No two… a cappuccino and a call to Inuyasha and I'll be fine." Kikyo grabbed the phone off of Kagura's desk. It rang four times and Kikyo got extremely aggravated. Then, Izaiyoi picked up the phone.

-Sesshomaru, do you need help now, I'll be right over!-

"No, get caller ID, is Inuyasha there?"

-Oh, sorry Kikyo. I was expecting a call around now. Please make it quick- She said as Kikyo could hear her calling for Inuyasha to pick up the phone.

-Hello?"-

"Hey, how are you sexy?"

-Oh, Kikyo it is you. I'm ok.- There was shouting coming from downstairs. A fight between Hakaku and Ginta had broken out. Inuyasha immediately just hung up the phone. By the time Kikyo had hung up and called again, the line was busy.

"Oh my god, that BASTARD, Kagura, where's your little sister's slumber party?"

"At Rin's place, why do you ask?"

"We're going to pay a little visit, especially if Kagome's there!"

"Oh YAY! Her dad is so freaking HOT!" Yura exclaimed happily. Kagura rolled her eyes, knowing that there must be some way that she could warn Kanna without getting caught. But how…

Now at Inuyasha's place

Inutaisho was in the kitchen trying to separate the two childish brothers. He had called for Izaiyoi's help a couple of times, but there was never any answer. She was much more interested in going to a girl's slumber party rather then being surround by these… well, you know what a mother would be thinking of them right now.

"IZAIYOI GET DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!"

"I'M EXPECTING AN IMPORTANT CALL SOON!" Izaiyoi had no idea that Inuyasha was actually calling Kagome who was with Sesshomaru. Apparently, they all stopped to see Sesshomaru attempt to get "The Seventh Floor Possy out." They were basically idiotic fan girls who had been kicked out of university so were trying to find someone good. Inuyasha was laughing hysterically. Sesshomaru had complained about them when he came over when Rin was quite young before. It was after Rin's arrival that they wouldn't leave him alone, supposedly.

-Oh, Inuyasha, I have to go now. Sesshomaru has to make an important phone call.-

Inuyasha nodded and hung up, completely forgetting that she couldn't see him doing so, so she thought he ditched her.

Right away, the phone rang again. This time Inutaisho picked up, with his free arm. His other arm was holding Ginta while Hakaku was being forced down by his leg.

"Hello?"

-Father, could you by any chance do me a favor?-

"What is it?" He said under stress. He knew he was too old for holding idiotic fights apart.

-You just have to come over here, that's all.-

"Anything to get out of this hellhole."

Oh, if only Inutaisho had known what he just signed himself up for…


End file.
